


【博君一肖】天天拉面铺

by AFiddlerCrab



Category: Celebrities & Real People& Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFiddlerCrab/pseuds/AFiddlerCrab
Summary: *世纪末灰王子横滨迷情。1997年，肖战升上主治医生的第一年，在医院后街的拉面铺里遇见了一个打工的男孩子。Lofter id：淇水渡
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	【博君一肖】天天拉面铺

天天拉面铺

  
  
  
1 1997年，肖战升上主治医师的第一年，在横滨。医院后是一条小吃街，中间热闹，两头冷清。因为人们来看病是不分昼夜的，所以一天间总能找到一两家亮着灯的店。最西边有一家拉面，叫天天拉面。  


老板大概是中国人，虽然店名写的是“毎日ラーメン”，“毎日”下面注了一个小小的“テンテン（天天）”，懂汉语的人才知道是一个意思。日语的汉字“天”有天国的意思，用在医院后面不合适。  
  
天天拉面就是一个拉面摊，每天傍晚开业，到很晚了才关张，肖战吃饭不规律，有时到凌晨才离开医院，选择便很有限。  
  
店里一个专职的拉面师傅，还有一个收银打杂的伙计。拉面师傅一直是同一个，小伙计原先是个韩国人，后来回国了，拉面师傅当了一段时间光杆司令。  
  
肖战一段时间没有光顾，再去的时候，发现拉面师傅重新退居幕后，新来了一个青年人。  
  
那时候是盛夏，青年穿着一件黑T恤，系着干净的白围裙，身上有淡淡的皂角香。他坐在台子后面，低头拨弄着自己后脑勺的头发，有一下没一下。与其说是青年人，倒不如说是个男孩子。  
  
那天已经很晚了，店里就只有肖战一个客人，晚上馋，就点了家系拉面，很浓厚的汤底，猪骨、鸡油，面好了以后，青年从柜台的另一边端到他面前。他带着白的棉线手套，倾身的时候，肖战看到他胸前别着一个小胸牌，写着“イボ”，不自觉地跟着念——“yibo”，很像在日本的中国人用片假名写自己名字的读音。  
  
“你会说中文吗？”，他忍不住问。  
  
“会，我是中国人。”  
  
其实在肖战轻轻地念“yibo”的时候，青年就已经看着他了，微微红了耳朵。  
  
肖战告诉他说，我也是，他们就没有再说别的话。  
  
一个星期以后的一天，肖战点了一碗地狱拉面，青年在吧台外面，客人这一边，弯着腰收碗擦桌子。问了他要什么，忽然又出声：“你是哪里人啊？”  
  
“重庆人撒。“  
  
说起自己的家乡，他嘴角翘起来，带上了乡音。其实因为父母工作的变动，他来日本已经十年了。  
  
“你呢？”  
  
“河南的。”  
  
青年也咧嘴笑了。在夜晚的拉面摊上，几个上班族埋着头，发出“吸溜吸溜”的声响，上海在快两千公里外。  
  
  
  
那天以后，他们的交流多了起来。男孩问肖战是不是医生，是哪个科室的。肖战告诉他是心外科。男孩说，哇哦，好厉害。  
  
肖战注意到男孩的围裙上的小胸牌变成了“王 一博”，男孩解释说，当时是玩游戏输给了兄弟，被迫佩戴写着昵称的胸牌两个星期，也许这样会多一些人跟他说话。  
  
肖战说，你那时候确实很酷唉，话不多，王一博问，现在不酷了吗。  
  
拉面摊上有台收音机，王一博有时会听野球和赛马的解说，他问肖战看不看棒球，肖战不好意思地笑了笑。客人少的时候，王一博就凑到他面前，滔滔不绝地跟他说甲子园。  
  
那一年精灵宝可梦TV版放映，有人点播松本梨香唱的第一首OP，肖战跟着唱了两句。王一博说，先生也有时间看动画片的吗？这句话他说的普通话，只有先生两个字说的是“せんせい（sensei）”，既可以是医生，又可以是老师。  
  
肖老师也看动画片的吗？他觉得好玩，就又说了一遍，王一博天生就会欺负肖战。  
  
肖战说，当然看啦，怎么不看啦，有什么问题吗？  
  
王一博问他喜欢谁，他想了想，说，皮卡丘吧？还有可爱又迷人的反派。火箭队，武藏吧，漂亮女孩子。王一博说他更喜欢小次郎。他们都喜欢喵喵。  
  
以后养猫吧，王一博说，然后给肖战看自己收藏的宝可梦卡片。  
  
也有些黑色新闻，九十年代末，日本泡沫经济破裂，房价暴跌，每天都有人跳楼。异乡人纷纷走了，小街上的店铺关张了不少，天天拉面还是屹立不倒，在夜里，像海上点着渔灯的浮舟，破碎的生活上浮着中岛美雪的歌声。  
  
  
  
2   
十二月份，肖战协助了一场大手术，连轴转了四十多个小时，凌晨两点多的时候病人还是走了，没有留住。三点多，他下班了，围着围巾，摇摇欲坠地往公寓走，鼻腔里缠着血液、肉块和死亡的气味。  
  
他习惯性地绕到了后街，天天拉面依然亮着灯，几个悬着的灯泡，昏黄的暖光。  
  
他掀开帘子，店里也很冷，他一张嘴，一团白雾散在毛茸茸的光线里。大概是锅凉了，煮面师傅下班了。王一博穿着羽绒服，团在柜台后面睡着了，还守着面前的一碗盖着盖子的拉面。  
  
帘子一掀，风刮进来，他就醒了，乱七八糟地揉着脸，然后惊呼了一声。  
  
肖战睁大眼睛望着他。  
  
他揭开盖子搁在一旁，盖子上凝结了一层水雾。他跳下凳子，端起碗就要走，说：“都凉了，我再给你煮一碗。”  
  
肖战没有问他等的是谁，也没有责问他为什么要等自己，只是久久地呆看着他。  
  
见他盯着自己不放，王一博说：“你今天没来啊。”  
  
“我昨天也没来。”  
  
王一博就不说话了，肖战知道了，他昨天也等了自己。湿冷的冬天，不知道几点，裹着羽绒服，头上悬着一只昏黄的灯泡。  
  
“这碗就行，别去了。”  
  
肖战竟然跟人抢东西，抢过来是一碗茄子拉面，他从筷子筒里抽出筷子就要吃。  
  
“我也饿了，我再下一锅。”王一博把碗收了回去，肖战再也抢不过他了。  
  
水烧开了，店里又暖和起来。王一博不会煮拉面，只是煮了一锅开水下方便面，把调料包都加进去，打了鸡蛋、放了葱花。肖战坐在他对面，撑着脸，看着他手忙脚乱，安静的空气里只有汤里气泡咕滋咕滋的声音。  
  
吃了面，肖战要帮王一博洗碗，又问他住在哪里。王一博说不远，是跟别人合租的房子里的一间房。  
  
肖战把自己的围巾解下来，围在他脖子上，要送他回去。围巾挡住了王一博的嘴，他在围巾后面嘟嘟囔囔地说，战哥，我真的不冷。  
  
他们并肩穿过长街，转过几条小巷。夜晚太安静，站在十字路口，能听见几条街外机车发动机嗡嗡的声响。王一博一听就知道，发动的是本田125双缸发动机特有的声音，大豪车。王一博可喜欢摩托车了，他喜欢双缸的声音，但是他喜欢雅马哈。之前他在杂志上看到了98年雅马哈要发行的SRV250，像女妖，很漂亮。或者劲豹SRZ125，梦里他也在城市楼宇间又轻又快地穿行。  
  
这个的冬夜里，一个有风穿过的路口，第一次，他想到摩托车，却不是在想自己蹬着长靴，穿着皮夹克，戴着头盔和露指手套，一个人上天入地，而是想带一个人，这个人从身后环着他的腰，抱得紧紧的，最好还要把脸贴在他背上。  
  
晚上他做了一个梦，他骑着一辆哈雷摩托车驰过美国西部的公路，经过肖战身边的时候，隔空抛给他一个头盔，他稳稳接住，翻身上车。他们像一对怪侠，一起纵身驶向无边的荒野。  
  
  
  
3   
一个人给另一个人围上围巾的时候，就是想替他遮风挡雨。那天晚上肖战的围巾被王一博带回家了，可是他还想对他更好一点，比如调休的时候带他去游乐园。  
  
王一博两天没有出现在拉面店，冬天里生病的人多，住院部床铺都睡满了，心外科和心内科混到了一起。肖战沿着走廊，例行检查一个负责的病人，等到下午六点换班，他要再去后街看看，王一博说不定会问他，这么急着吃饭啊，你别急。  
  
往回走的时候，一间病房的门正好开着，有家属出去接热水，肖战恰巧转过头，他看见王一博在挂吊水，王一博轻轻看着玻璃药瓶。  
  
好像白天里闪电了，可是雷声却没有来，他站在那儿，脚下轻飘飘地，等着一天的轰鸣。  
  
负责记录的护士已经先走了，他从门里进去，王一博靠着枕头，立即转过头来看他，眼神很紧张。  
  
他的病历本就在旁边的台子上，肖战拿起来看了看，轻度的心肌炎，开了两周的吊水。在这层楼有太多比这坏的结果。  
  
他转身走了。  
  
六点钟的时候肖战又走进了王一博那间病房，换下了白大褂，穿着一件大衣，围着一条墨绿色的围巾。  
  
王一博拔了针，正低着头玩一个老款的任天堂 GameBoy 游戏机，肖战一来他就输了，把GameBoy塞到枕头底下。枕头底下还压着一条砖红色的围巾，他飞快把手抽出来，肖战看到他两只手背上都是青和红的针眼。  
  
他问战哥是不是下班了，对着他挥了挥手，要说再见。肖战背对着他脱下大衣，叠起来放在床头的柜子上。放好衣服，才看见他一只手举在空气里，缩着手指。  
  
也没张凳子给你坐，王一博说。他往床边挤了挤，给肖战挪出一块地方，肖战就坐下了。  
  
他问王一博饿不饿，给他买了粥。  
  
王一博不让他去找凳子，肖战还是挨着他坐着。护士来给他打上了新的药，肖战说，你睡吧，我帮你看着。他裹着被子，软乎乎地枕在肖战肩上。除了照顾他以外，肖战还是一句话都不跟他讲。  
  
夜里的时候他醒了，看到对面墙上表盘指针绿的荧光，2:18。输液的时候一条胳膊都很凉，肖战握着他输液那只手的手心。见他睁开眼睛，就轻声告诉他，刚刚护士来查过房了。  
  
王一博头发乱糟糟的，用下巴和脸颊在肖战的肩膀和脖子上拱了半天，一种交颈厮磨的状态。他让肖战钻进被窝跟他一起睡，肖战说他不困，可是疲惫会让人忘掉很多事情，比如他不打算跟王一博闲谈。  
  
王一博迷迷糊糊地说话，他说他记得他。肖战说，废话。他说，不是的，是他第一次掀开红色的门帘，一矮身进来的时候。肖战又说，那么早啊？那你怎么不多搭理我。  
  
王一博说，我以为你只是路过的。肖战说，路过的。王一博就说，对，路过的，陪人来医院，可能就一两天。  
  
他还告诉肖战围巾在枕头底下，要还给他。肖战要拿出来放在床头柜上，他又用额头蹭了蹭肖战的肩膀，不让，不行，会弄脏。他前两天睡觉的时候枕着，就不怕黑了，但是这个不可以说。  
  
最后一瓶水滴完了，肖战没去喊护士，帮他拔了针，王一博又说了些有的没的，自己热乎乎地睡着了。肖战想，他好喜欢王一博啊，他好爱他啊。那样的感觉，好像季节和时间都溶解了。  
  
白天上班的时候，他有时候会顺道来看一眼。王一博说，我们以前见面都是在晚上。现在第一个夜晚已经过去了。  
  
他在床上跪直身子，想帮肖战理一理白大褂的领子，肖战避开了。他说，脏。在王一博面前，白大褂被他划归为了生物危险范畴，就像神枪手不让爱人碰自己的枪。  
  
肖战搬了一些东西过来，医院下班了就来王一博这里上班。见他带来了牙杯、洗脸巾，王一博不怕他走了，才去给他找了一张凳子。一次查房的护士是肖战认识的，见了他打招呼：“原来肖医生是这个帅弟弟的家属啊。”肖战就不置可否地笑了起来。  
  
护士走了以后，王一博问他，你是我哪种家属啊，每天跑过来。  
  
肖战坐在一边不理他，他不知道。如果在异国他乡跟一个来路不明，小自己六岁，刚认识几个月的拉面店男孩谈恋爱，那他真是疯了。他应该告诉王一博，我是你哥，你是我弟。  
  
过一会儿，王一博让肖战看自己，歪着头，轻轻拍自己的脸颊逗他开心。这么傻，也不知道有什么好开心的。  
  
肖战才刚笑了，王一博盘腿坐在床上，又说，做我男朋友吧。他不打算放过肖战。  
  
病号是没有发言权的，肖战去拿温度计了。  
  
晚上睡觉的时候，王一博总是让肖战搂着他，光线一照过来他就醒了，偷偷把肖战抱在怀里。  
  
一个黄昏，肖战问他，你没有医保吧。王一博垂着眼睛，说，没有。他又说，涵哥会帮我交。那是天天拉面铺的老板，老板的妻子还来给王一博送过鸡汤面。  
  
肖战说，我帮你付了吧，借你的。  
  
王一博说，好，你当我债主。他又偷偷看着肖战，笑得很甜。肖战很没有办法地摇了摇头，对他说，我们在一起吧。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4   
五月的一个傍晚，肖战第二天调休。他到拉面摊到时候，王一博一弯腰从后面钻出来，摘了围裙，说，我带你去个地方。  
  
他们在天黑前跑上了港湾大桥的游步道，斜拉桥上的灯火次第亮起来，桥下往来的渡轮汽笛悠长地鸣响着。夜色里，肖战伏在栏杆上，面对着起伏的海水，在他边上，王一博背靠着围栏，胳膊肘也撑在栏杆上。这天，他在印花白T恤外，穿着一件红底花衬衫，在醉人的熏风里侧过脸来。  
  
肖战说，你站在这里，就让我想到广州。  
  
夜风把王一博的衬衫下摆吹起来，好像灯红酒绿的繁华都落下了。多少年前，他们都是从广州坐船来的。有的人站在哪里，哪里就存在着故乡的错觉。他们站着的地方，前些天有破产的房地产老板自杀，留下一家人。  
  
“去我家吧。”王一博说。  
  
肖战跟他回去了，去家里还能做什么呢。在王一博那一间房里，王一博让他穿自己的拖鞋，自己光脚踩在地板上。  
  
  
  
肖战永远都记得那间房，第一次进门的时候，靠墙立着的滑板倒了下来，好像很不欢迎他。床边的墙上贴了好多张摩托骑手和乐队的海报，无数次王一博把他顶在床上干的时候，膝盖一磕一磕，颠三倒四，他总觉得海报上的人看着自己。看就看吧。  
  
墙角还有几双球鞋，一箱乐高太空系列，外星复仇者肯定有很多荧光绿的零件，夏天的时候王一博把它们放在床头柜上拼，后来随手拿了一片，用凸起的小颗粒硌他胸口的颗粒，凉凉硬硬的，又疼又痒。当时他喘得不行，想从领口拿出来，王一博的手指力气太大了，隔着T恤摁了好几下，他不太高兴，但是直接射了出来。  
  
窗帘和床单都很素净，独居大男孩的风格。秋天的时候他从床底下翻出来一本杂志，内页折了角，他发现平面模特是王一博，白色高领毛衣。那天他跨坐在王一博身上，扶着肩膀让他操，进入得特别深，一颠一颠地叫出来。王一博的脖子是天鹅颈，他把毛衣领子扒下来不停地吻他，覆水难收。王一博抱起他推到床上，他问王一博，在拉面店打工原来是你的副业啊，王一博说，都是，只有爱你是主业。这个人平时规规矩矩，搂着人滚在床上却全是混账话。  
  
他这天洗完澡，穿着王一博的一件灰T恤，内裤，晃着拖鞋。王一博还穿着花衬衫，凑在他耳朵边上腻歪。  
  
“小博，”肖战忽然问他，“你是河南哪里人呀？”  
  
把王一博喊不高兴了，很重地说，怎么肖老师跟人做爱之前还要查户口啊。  
  
然后告诉他，洛阳的。  
  
肖战不知道为什么笑了，说，好一似洛阳道巧遇潘安。王一博小文盲一个，肯定听不懂的。  
  
谁知道王一博挑了一下眉毛，又往前凑了凑，呵在他耳边，很平淡地说，娘子。  
  
把肖战气坏了。王一博告诉他自己爷爷听京剧，这是白娘子的词。白娘子又不是他娘子，他是不是连潘安是谁都不知道，就知道对着肖战喊娘子。  
  
然后王一博就去洗澡了，隔着毛玻璃。王一博对着他耳朵呵气的时候他就硬了，充血后涨得发疼，他就隔着王一博的内裤，一下又一下轻轻地揉。淋浴间传来湿哒哒的水声，好像里面的人也漫不经心。  
  
王一博出来的时候，边走边撩起刘海擦头发，几滴水珠落在床单上。肖战说，我给你吹头吧。  
  
他看见肖战在干什么了，他想让肖战爆在自己床单和被套上，他可以枕着凝固的精斑入眠。  
  
他在床沿上坐下，肖战的西裤滑到地上，谁也没去捡。肖战的胸口蹭到他的背了，前者明显缩了一下，又若无其事地挨上来。其实王一博蝴蝶骨一块的皮肤也很敏感，两个人都知道发生了什么，好烫，他觉得自己的脊椎骨都在一颗一颗地颤抖。  
  
他甩了甩头发，握住肖战的手，关了电吹风。肖战比他高，手却比他小了一圈，十指一扣，就包住了。他又想亲他了，于是把肖战拽倒在床上按着，他那张小床，弓起背吸他的喉结。肖战的喉结像喉咙里含着一块玉，他用舌尖抵在玉上，一顶又一顶，不舒服，肖战仰着脖子哼哼出声，声带震动。肖战挣脱了，攀着肩咬他的嘴唇，王一博歪着头给他吃，他知道肖战喜欢自己的嘴巴。他把舌头伸进肖战嘴里，也是一探一探，情色的节奏，一只手去勾他的平角裤，要往里伸。  
  
肖战按住他的手，说，从后面吧。王一博想看着他，还是跪着拉起脚踝把他翻过来，又担心把他拽疼了，捧起他的脚踝亲了一下，喊他，宝宝。  
  
后背忽然空了，不安全的感觉，肖战挣扎着撑起来往后看，还没看清就“嘶”地抽了一下。王一博又覆上去，一只胳膊紧紧搂住他的腰。  
  
第一次他们都做的不尽兴，这样脆弱一间房，摇摇欲坠的小床，会不会打搅到别的房客。  
  
王一博不肯搬去肖战的公寓，后来答应去住一段时间。  
  
肖战的家更冷清，只有床头围了一圈玩具娃娃，还以为他生下了王一博的女儿。书桌上有个相框，里面是一张全家福。肖战走进书房的时候，王一博正把相框放下。  
  
拍张照吧，王一博说。天色又不晚，痴心也不淡。  
  
他说，战哥你不要把我放在桌子上，我要做你钱夹子里的人。肖战崩了一下他脑门。  
  
那天晚上他们做了好几次才躺下，夜里肖战渴了，披着单衣去喝水。他光着一双腿，背后看过去，一片青青紫紫的淤痕。王一博忽然从背后把他压在台子上，挣不开，他也不想挣。后面进去总是嵌得特别深，他觉得肚子被捣得要凸起来了，下意识地低头看。仅有的光线是透过窗帘的街灯，落在餐厅里。啪啪的响声里，肖战整个人都蜷了起来，王一博抵到他的前列腺了，明明知道，还一浪一浪地冲上去。他的脸都白了，往前面逃，胯骨撞到不锈钢的流理台，王一博赶紧把他抱起来，他脚软得都站不稳了，身体跟王一博嵌得更紧。  
  
这时候王一博开始揉捏他的左胸，他的胸口之前就没有消下去，王一博的手指一覆上来，就发现了，硬鼓鼓地充着一个小球，另一边还有一个，也立着，被他夹在指缝里，捋了捋。他问肖战，哥，怎么还这么硬。几个小时，好厉害。  
  
肖战低下头说，王一博你要死啊。短促又破碎的一声。  
  
那天不知道怎么回的床上，王一博又要来，最后肖战的脑子都木在了高潮里。他痴痴地看着王一博的侧脸，半夜三更，清澈的眉眼，两滴汗水从他鼻尖和鬓角滑下来，肖战张着两片唇，没有声音地落下泪来。  
  
第二天上班的时候，他还觉得王一博是他身体的一部分。每一个夜晚，两个原本独立的灵魂都粘稠地逸散在封闭的空间里，白天爬起来的时候胡乱塞一些进入躯壳，都不知道是谁的。他学会了他的语气、穿着和走路的姿态。  
  
王一博午休的时候来诊室找他，用保温桶提着拉面。肖战隔着走廊看到他，摘下口罩笑了。  
  
王一博走过来，隔着白大褂抱住他，只是抱着，就让他觉得很踏实。肖战说，狗崽崽。王一博有一部分在他身体里。王一博晚上覆在他身上操过他，喊他哥哥、宝宝和肖老师，一直到白天的他还下意识地夹着腿。他回抱住王一博，轻轻叫他狗崽崽。  
  
王一博还喊过肖战老婆，当时在床上清理身体。那次弄的时候没有带套，好不容易玩一次。结束以后他们并肩躺在床上，王一博忽然伸手，按了按他的小腹，就有温热的液体黏哒哒地流出来，又按了一下，还是有，女人的阴道一样，他想到这里，颧骨忽然染上一层绯红。  
  
王一博听到那种声音了，显然也想到了这个，两个人都做了那么多次了，他却羞得像个第一次上垒的十八岁男孩，或者刚当上父亲的青年人，都是担起了对另一个人的责任。肖战的肚子里全是他的精液，他太笨了，王一博是猪吗。  
  
没开灯也能看到，他的脸红到了脖子。他一下子把手缩回来，又忍不住伸手下去想摸一摸。  
  
两个人都没出声，过了一会儿，王一博盯着天花板说，老婆。好像喊过一句，就再也分不开了。  
  
他以为肖战不愿意他这么喊，侧过身，却发现他的一双眼睛像含了新雪一样漂亮。  
  
肖战说，呸。  
  
必须要去浴室洗一次，肖战甩不掉他。他抄起肖战的膝弯，把他公主抱在胸前，一路送到浴缸里。肖战明显有些吃惊，说，可以啊老王。  
  
帮肖战洗的时候，王一博还是抱着他不放，肖战看不见自己身后是什么狼藉的样子，王一博非说：“我来。”  
  
那时他疲惫又懒散地垂着眼睛，看着身下的浑浊的白色一点点被水冲淡。王一博的手指一伸进去，两个人又都硬了，他从后面环住肖战，下巴落在他肩上，开始顶他漂亮的腰窝。肖战恨得要命，说，王一博，求求你做个人吧，你给我出去。  
  
王一博游到他正面，说，不做了，接着一头扎进水里，把他两条腿都高高架起来，鼓起腮帮子要含。肖战想，到底是不做了还是不做人了啊。  
  
快要射精的时候，王一博放开了他，他整个人都在发抖，浴室顶灯的光碎在水面上，像人鱼的鳞片，可是他换了一双刀尖上的腿，两条腿之间都是温热的水流。  
  
这是今天第二次了，两条腿之间饱胀着温热的液体，给他一种羞耻的满足，先是润泽的口腔，后来又裹在热水里。肖战有射精前兆的时候，王一博张开手指抓住他，按在他的铃口上，不放他出来。他耸起肩，绷住下腹，两只翘起的脚背绷的笔直。他不知道自己还能给王一博什么，就这样跟他对峙着。  
  
他忍不住了，又抢不过来。一博哥哥，你行行好，他用气声求他。  
  
王一博还是按着他。现在他只能看清王一博胳膊上的一条条青筋，流畅的曲线，因为快感让他的瞳孔失焦地颤抖，聚不上焦。  
  
太久了，过头了，洪流只靠王一博的手指堵着，他想射。他还是不知道该说或者做什么，凑过去亲他，舔他，骂他……所有的一切，嗓子都哑了。他看着自己耸动的小腹，当时还不如放王一博进来，至少不至于要昏过去。  
  
后来王一博不知为什么松手了。堵了太久，一下子释放不出来，肖战断断续续射了好几次，王一博担心他磕到浴缸，伸手在他背后垫着。他每射一次脚背都跟着抽搐一下，到后来只剩下一些稀薄的清液。他软在王一博怀里的时候，依然僵硬地弓着腰，下面还是一抽一抽的。  
  
“小狗。”他叹了口气，也没有怪他。  
  
王一博抱着他回床上，咬了一口他的肩膀，说：“对不起啊。”  
  
肖战睡着的时候，王一博对他说，你为什么不叫我老公啊。  
  
  
  
5   
还没有到冬天，许多企业公司都过不了冬。  
  
有天吹头发的时候，王一博说他要走了，回中国。  
  
肖战说，一路平安啊，小博。这时候他顺着王一博后脑勺吹他翘起来的头发，电吹风嗡嗡地响着。  
  
不久，天天拉面也关张了，回国发展。那条街上的建筑早就拆得差不多了，他见过老板一次，老板说，小肖是一博的朋友吧，老听他说起你。  
  
肖战说，我也想他，替我祝他一切顺利，开开心心。  
  
98年的时候，他们都不知道自己有多重要，王一博在等肖战挽留自己，肖战在等王一博缠着他一起走。王一博以为肖战还有一次机会成家立业，生儿育女，当个功成名就的好医生，肖战觉得王一博应该万众瞩目，再去当时尚界的凯撒大帝，一个人去旧金山看真正的海湾大桥。童真年代，他们都不够幼稚。  
  
中岛美雪有一首歌，不好翻译，歌名的意思是，爱只要维持在随时可以放弃的程度就够了，好痴情啊，他们都不爱听。95年陈慧娴就翻唱了这首歌的粤语版，叫《恋恋风尘》，后来王一博走过香港、广州和北京的街头，插着兜，耳机里放的总是这首歌。  
  
肖战回国是03年夏天，申请入职中山医院。送别会一群人去唱卡拉OK，一个认识很多年的护士喝醉了，一定要给他唱《再见了我最喜欢的人》，要不是肖战是个外国人，她一定要嫁给她。她唱到一半哭了，就是当年来给王一博查房的小护士。  
  
肖战拍了拍她的肩膀，祝她觅得如意郎君，又说，我帮你唱完吧。  
  
这是2000年的歌，在大陆很冷门，可是王一博喝醉的时候也唱过。一群人推推挤挤，他霸着话筒，一边笑一边抹眼泪。  
  
03年非典，肖战只身往华南闯。虽然疫情已经缓解了，路上开车的人还是带着口罩。灾后重建，入职的欢迎会一切从简。他去的时候一个人开车过珠江大桥，霓虹灯五光十色地落在他脸上。当年王一博穿着花衬衫，他说像广州，心里想的就是珠江大桥。  
  
吃完饭他抢着买单，打开钱夹拿信用卡。新同事问他，这是谁呀，真帅。  
  
他低头看了一眼，说，噢，这是我弟弟。  
  
饭店开着所有窗户通风，吹得他吸了吸鼻子。  
  
王一博说过，要做就要当他钱夹子里的人，他都快忘了这句话了。  
  
  
  
\- 全文完 -  



End file.
